wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Events/Player
__NOEDITSECTION__ : Note that this page is automatically generated; editing it is pointless. To edit event descriptions, edit the entries in the alphabetical pages, e.g. Events/A, Events/B, etc. Changes there will be copied over to here within a few hours. Player related events Fired when a player switches changes which talent group (dual specialization) is active. ; arg1 : Number - Index of the talent group that is now active. Fired when the player's available talent points change ; arg1: indicates number of talent points changed: -1 indicates one used (learning a talent), 1 indicates one gained (leveling) Fired when you gain XP from killing a creature or finishing a quest. Does not fire if you gain no xp from killing a creature. ; arg1: chat message Fired when some chat messages about skills are displayed. ; arg1: The content of the chat message. arg1 formats are found in Blizzard's GlobalStrings.lua. Some possibilities: * ERR_SKILL_GAINED_S (eg. "You have gained the Blacksmithing skill.") * ERR_SKILL_UP_SI (eg. "Your skill in Cooking has increased to 221.") Fired when is used to disable low-level raids on the character. ? Fired when is used to enable low-level raids on the character. ? ? ? ? Fired when the player is camping Fires after the PLAYER_CONTROL_LOST event, when control has been restored to the player. Fires whenever the player is unable to control the character. Examples are when afflicted by fear, mind controlled, or when using a taxi. ? ? Fired when the player enters the world, enters/leaves an instance, or respawns at a graveyard. Also fires any other time the player sees a loading screen. To check if the player is entering an instance, check GetPlayerMapPosition to see if both X and Y are zero. Correction on the above comment: When PLAYER_ENTERING_WORLD fires, you'll notice that WORLD_MAP_UPDATE fires just before it. My instincts tell that leaving an instance puts the player in void space momentarily. So for the case that you are entering AND leaving an instance, GetPlayerMapPosition always returns the coordinates 0,0 and hence there is no way to determine using the event PLAYER_ENTERING_WORLD if the player is entering an instance or not. When leaving an instance the following events fire (ignoring party/raid events). :WORLD_MAP_UPDATE :PLAYER_ENTERING_WORLD :WORLD_MAP_UPDATE <--- Player coordinates are non-zero here Instances do have coordinates for units once the second WORLD_MAP_UPDATE event has fired. For the case of entering a battleground such as WSG, WORLD_MAP_UPDATE won't fire until you leave Silverwing Hold or Warsong Lumber Mill and you are outside. --Salanex This event fires when a Unit's flags change (eg: due to /afk, /dnd, etc.) ; arg1 : The UnitId affected, eg: "player" ; NOTE : WoW appears to condense simultaneous flag changes into a single event. If you are currently AFK and not(DND) but you type /dnd you'll see two Chat Log messages ("You are no longer AFK" and "You are now DND: Do Not Disturb") but you'll only see a single PLAYER_FLAGS_CHANGED event. ? This appears to be fired when a player is gkicked, gquits, etc. Reference handler in FrameXML/FriendsFrame.lua}} FriendsFrame.lua. Fired when a player levels up. ; arg1 : New player level. Note that UnitLevel("player") will most likely return an incorrect value when called in this event handler or shortly after, so use this value. ; arg2 : Hit points gained from leveling. ; arg3 : Mana points gained from leveling. ; arg4 : Talent points gained from leveling. Should always be 1 unless the player is between levels 1 to 9. ; arg5 : Number of new PvP Talents. ; arg6 - arg9 : Attribute score increases from leveling. Strength (6) / Agility (7) / Stamina (8) / Intellect (9). ? Fired whenever the player gains or loses money. : To get the amount of money earned/lost, you'll need to save the return value from GetMoney() from the last time PLAYER_MONEY fired and compare it to the new return value from GetMoney(). :: Example Fired when you slay another player Fired whenever you enter combat, as normal regen rates are disabled during combat. This means that either you are in the hate list of a NPC or that you've been taking part in a pvp action (either as attacker or victim). Fired after ending combat, as regen rates return to normal. Useful for determining when a player has left combat. This occurs when you are not on the hate list of any NPC, or a few seconds after the latest pvp attack that you were involved with. Fired when the player's insignia is removed in a Battleground. Fired when the player changes between dual talent specs, and possibly when learning or unlearning talents (?). This event fires whenever a totem is dropped (cast) or destroyed (either recalled or killed). ; arg1 : The number of the totem slot (1-4) affected by the update. See for example GetTotemInfo() for the uses of the totem slot number. Fired when the player starts or stops resting, i.e. when entering/leaving inns/major towns. Fired when the player's XP is updated (due quest completion or killing). ; arg1 : The UnitId affected, eg: "player" Fired when the playtime state changes. ? ? ? New in 3.x. Fired when a rune's state switches from usable to un-usable or visa-versa. ; arg1 : the rune that it's referencing to ; arg2 : is the rune usable (if usable, it's not cooling, if not usable it's cooling) New in 3.x. Fired when a rune's type is changed / updated. ; arg1 : the rune that it's referencing to ? Fired when the client received a time played message. ; arg1 : Total time ; arg2 : Current time at this level Fired whenever a units energy is affected. Removed in Patch 4.0, use instead. ; arg1 : the name of the unit whose energy is affected Seen unit names: * player Fired when your character's XP exhaustion (i.e. the amount of your character's rested bonus) changes. Use GetXPExhaustion() to query the current value. Fired when your character's reputation of some faction has changed. Fires whenever an item's durability status becomes yellow (low) or red (broken). Signals that the durability frame needs to be updated. May also fire on any durability status change, even if that change doesn't require an update to the durability frame. Should fire whenever the durability of an item in the character's possession changes. (?) ?